Enough
by Joy726
Summary: Grissom and Sara take a train ride...Warning GS pairing...First Fic
1. Default Chapter

> Sara took a deep breath as she stepped onto the platform in front of the train, bracing herself as she always did when walking into a crime scene. She crossed to where Brass was speaking with the conductor of the train.
> 
> "Are we going to have to be here much longer?"
> 
> "As long as it takes, " Brass responded. Catching sight of Sara he thanked the conductor for his time and patience, and stepped toward Sara.
> 
> "Hey, I'm solo tonight, so what've you got?" she asked.
> 
> Brass lifted a brow, wondering what she'd done this time. "Woman, mid-sixties, went back to her private room and walked in on a…" he looked at his notes, "male, early to mid-thirties, trashing her stuff. She started screaming and he took off, knocking her down in the process." Brass looked behind her. "Thought you said 'solo'."
> 
> Sara turned to see Grissom walking towards them with his field kit in hand. She sighed. "Maybe he was afraid I'd screw it up." With that she started up the steps to enter the train, leaving a bemused Brass to wait for Grissom.
> 
> Grissom saw Sara turn to look at him and then disappear inside the private car of the train. Taking a deep breath he made his way to Brass who repeated what he'd told Sara a moment ago. Brass took off to wrap up interviews while Grissom went in search of the crime scene.
> 
> Entering a small room with several open suitcases with the contents strewn about on two beds Grissom watched as Sara photographed the room. He liked to watch her work and had always admired her incredible focus. His phone rang, interrupting his wayward thoughts. "Grissom."
> 
> "Brass. We're done interviewing and I'm going to head back. I'll leave a uniform outside the car for the two of you."
> 
> "Okay, see you at the lab."
> 
> Sara glanced up from the suitcases.
> 
> "Brass is leaving a uniform to wait for us. The train will be released as soon as we're done here." Sara nodded and resumed looking through the clothes.
> 
> "The clothes look expensive, but there's nothing here worth anything of value. The vic said that it didn't look like anything was missing." Sara stood.
> 
> "Maybe the perp saw the woman and hoped that he'd get lucky." Grissom shrugged.
> 
> Sara lifted a brow at him.
> 
> "As in, he thought that she'd have valuables," Grissom's mouth twitched and he shook his head. He bent down to retrieve her kit just as the train jerked forward and started to move. The sudden movement caused Grissom to go flying forward into Sara, taking her down with him.
> 
> He head a sickening thud and looked toward the sound. Sara's head had smacked into the wall and was she slumped over unconscious. Grissom was lying on top of her and he rolled to the side as he pulled her away from the wall. "Sara?" He shook her shoulder and called her name several times. Finally her eyes began to flutter.
> 
> Grissom breathed in a sigh of relief. As she came to he took stock of their position. Sara was lying flat on her back with him partially on top of her, propped up on one elbow. 'I could get used to this,' he thought. He worked a hand under her head, feeling for a lump.
> 
> "Ow!" His hand stilled as he looked into her unfocused eyes.
> 
> "Sorry. Are you okay?"
> 
> "I'd be better if you'd stop poking me in the head." She reached to touch the back of her head and encountered his hand. "What happened?"
> 
> Grissom, still recovering from the brief contact took a quick breath. "Seems the train has started moving." He reluctantly lifted himself off of Sara and helped her up. Feeling dizzy she sat on one of the beds. "I'm going to find out where we're going." Sara watched as he left the room and gave her head a small shake.
> 
> A short while later Grissom came back to the room with an employee. "I'm so sorry. We thought everyone had gotten off of the car," said the nervous young man. "We'll have to let you out at the next station. We'll be there in two hours."
> 
> "What!" Sara couldn't believe what she was hearing.
> 
> The man flinched. "There is an empty room across the hall that you can stay in." He rushed out the door and opened the one on the opposite side of the hall. Grissom took her hand and helped her up. He stooped over to pick up one of their kits and they moved to the other car. Once she was settled he went back for the other kit and thanked the man for his help. Grissom called and explained the situation to Brass, who promised to have someone meet them at the next station to bring them back.
> 
> Sara sat back and looked at the man across from her. He looked wary. She sighed and turned her gaze to the window. Grissom observed her once she had shifted her focus to the scenery outside the window. "Are you okay?"
> 
> "I'm fine. Just a small headache is all." Sara didn't bother looking at him. They spent the rest of the ride in somewhat comfortable silence. As soon as the train came to a halt they stood and grabbing their kits, exited the train.
> 
> "Brass was supposed to have someone pick us up." Grissom looked around the platform that was nearly identical to the previous. Seeing no one come forward to greet them he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Brass' number. It was answered on the second ring. "Brass."
> 
> "It's Grissom. Where…"
> 
> "Sorry Gil. I haven't had time to call you. We had a quadruple and there isn't anyone available to come and get you."
> 
> Grissom sighed and looked at Sara. "When will someone be available?"
> 
> "Probably not until morning."
> 
> Grissom looked at his watch noting that it was still early. "What are we supposed to do until then?"
> 
> "Find a hotel and let me know where to pick you up. Gotta go Gil. Sorry." Brass disconnected without waiting for a reply.
> 
> Sara looked at him expectantly.
> 
> "They can't come for us until tomorrow morning. Lets go see where the closest hotel is." Sara couldn't think of anything to say so she just nodded and started toward the stations office.
> 
> Grissom and Sara thanked the good Samaritan that had given them a ride and went inside the small hotel. They stepped up to the desk and the receptionist came out of a door off to the right. "Can I help you?"
> 
> Sara glanced at Grissom and told the receptionist, whose name tag identified her as Mary, "We need two rooms, please."
> 
> Mary frowned. "I'm sorry but we've only got one open room." She typed something into her computer. "Let me see here, non-smoking queen size bed. Is that okay?" They looked at each other.
> 
> "We really don't have a choice Grissom." He nodded and pulled out his wallet. Mary collected the rest of the information and gave them keys and directions to their room on the fourth floor. Once they were settled in their room Grissom called Brass with the hotels address while Sara was in the bathroom.
> 
> A few minutes later she poked her head out looking sheepish. "Umm…this is a little embarrassing…, but you don't happen to have any spare clothes in your kit do you?"
> 
> Grissom stared at her. "Why?"
> 
> Face flushed, she said, "I think I sat in something in the car and …" she trailed off. "Suffice to say I really don't want to continue to wear my pants and panties." The last bit came out in a rush as she stared at the floor. Grissom just continued to look at her, not wanting to answer. She finally looked up and opened her mouth to ask again. He held up a hand effectively halting her words and closed his eyes preparing himself to be questioned.
> 
> "Uh. I have something," he said finally. He stepped over to his field kit and rummaged through it for a few seconds. He turned and tossed her a wad of soft black material.
> 
> Sara caught it deftly with her hand and disappeared back into the bathroom. She emerged a few moments later clad in her tank top and a pair of red boxer shorts.
> 
> "Thanks," she mumbled while trying to hold the shorts up with one hand. All Grissom could do was look at her. His eyes took in her bare feet traveling past her slim ankles and up to her toned legs.
> 
> "I'd always imagined you getting into my boxers but not quite like this." He snapped his mouth shut as the blood rushed into his head so fast he thought it might explode and made a mad dash for the bathroom.
> 
> Sara stood rooted to the spot in shock as the door slammed behind him. A slow smile spread across her face. She walked over to the bed and pulled back to sheets. She sat on the edge for a few minutes waiting for Grissom to come out of the bathroom. It soon became apparent that he wasn't going to come out of the bathroom, so she lay down and prepared to go to sleep.
> 
> In the bathroom, Grissom sat on the edge of the tub, with his head in his hands. 'Did I really just say that!?' he thought to himself. He just didn't know how he was going to be able to face her again. He listened to her get ready for bed. Suddenly it occurred to him that he could just wait in the bathroom until she fell asleep. Grinning with relief at this new plan he sat listening intently.
> 
> After waiting for forty-five minutes he quietly opened the door. Prepared to leap back into the bathroom at any sign of Sara being awake, he slowly moved toward the queen-sized bed, where she was laying with her back to him. He didn't realize for one moment how ridiculous he was being.
> 
> He held his breath as he sank down on the side of the bed. When he saw that Sara didn't move Grissom closed his eyes in relief and lay back on the bed, suddenly exhausted.
> 
> "Why do you keep a pair of boxers in your kit?"
> 
> Grissom's eyes snapped open. "I thought you were asleep."
> 
> "Not that I'm complaining mind you. If you didn't have them we'd really be in a bind." Sara continued as though he hadn't spoke, amusement evident in her voice.
> 
> Suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder that made them both jump. Rain started to beat against the windows. "Well?"
> 
> "Do you really want to know why I keep spare boxers in my kit?" he asked her curiously.
> 
> Sara rolled so that she was facing him. He could see her eyes in the darkness as they focused on him.
> 
> "You don't have to tell me." She smiled. "We could talk about something else…"
> 
> Grissom swallowed hard and took a calming breath. As he opened his mouth to speak she reached across to lay her hand over his racing heart.
> 
> "Why are you making this so hard?" She asked softly. He closed his eyes reveling in the feel of her hand on his chest and listened as the tapping of the rain on the windows became the pounding of hail.
> 
> Sara sighed in defeat and moved to take her hand away. She stopped when she felt his hand cover hers. She smiled in the dark thinking, 'It's enough. For now….it's enough. And you thought it could never happen to you.'


	2. The Morning AfterSort of

Part 2

Sunlight streamed into the room through the open window. Sara came awake slowly. She stretched her aching muscles and suddenly became aware of a large, warm body lying behind her. Sara stilled her movements, pausing to take stock of the situation. As the events of the previous evening came back to her a smile spread across her face.

'I slept with Gil Grissom,' she thought to herself. Sara was lying on her side facing the windows with Grissom's chest pressed firmly against her back. She looked down and saw his fingers sprawled out just beneath her breasts. She lay there quietly savoring the moment knowing full well that this would be the first and last time that she would wake up in his arms.

Grissom shifted slightly behind her, indicating that he was awake. She waited for him to move away from her and was shocked to the core when instead he leaned his head down to plant a soft kiss behind her ear.

"Good morning, Sara."

"Good morning," she automatically responded. Her heart was racing almost as fast as the questions in her head. Not quite ready to address the kiss she repeated her questions from the night before. "Why do you keep a pair of boxers in your kit?"

He smiled glad that she wasn't pressing him about his impulsive display of affection. It somehow left him at ease enough to tighten his arm around her and settle his chin on her shoulder.

"I like clean underwear."

"Everyone likes clean underwear Grissom."

He chuckled unsurprised that his short answer wasn't enough. "When I was a rookie and would pull doubles I never bothered to change clothes but I would be tired and irate by the end of the shift." He paused as she rolled over to face him. He stared at her for a moment taking in a sight he never thought he's see. Sara Sidle without an ounce of make-up on and hair rumpled from sleep. God, she was beautiful. Grissom cleared his throat and tried to remember what they'd been talking about.

"Um…I..uh..started trying different things to make the long shifts easier. I changed my shirt or pants or both. I changed socks. I drank coffee or tea. None of it worked. Then for some reason I decided to try changing my boxers and I felt almost completely refreshed. And that's why I keep a pair of boxers in my kit."

Sara fought to suppress a smile and laid a hand on his bearded cheek. "You always act like nothing bothers you."

Grissom sighed. "Sara," he placed his hand over hers on his face, stroking her knuckles with his thumb, "just because I don't show it, doesn't mean I'm not bothered." He turned his face to place a kiss in her palm. "You happen to bother me a lot of the time."

Sara swallowed hard and cleared her throat. "Is that bad?"

Grissom began kissing each of her fingertips and a lingering kiss on the rapidly beating pulse in her wrist. "That all depends on the time of day."

Sara managed a small smile just before he touched his lips lightly to hers.

TBC?


	3. Regrets?

A/N: I just want to thank everyone for the reviews and encouragement. Also a huge thanks to Alison and Alicia who beta for. Any mistakes found are my fault cuz I don't listen real good. Thanks for all of your suggestions and help.

'This isn't happening. This isn't happening.' The words kept repeating themselves in Sara's mind as Grissom kissed her. It was a chaste kiss, with his lips pressed softly against hers. He pulled back a little trying to gauge her reaction and smiled when all he saw was disbelief.

He leaned forward again and gently took her bottom lip between his lips and ran his tongue over the soft flesh. He repeated the gesture with her upper lip and was moving back down when she moaned and opened her mouth to allow him entrance.

He brought her hand to his chest where she felt his racing heartbeat as he slid his tongue into her eager mouth. Grissom rolled so that Sara was lying on her back and deepened the kiss even further. She kept one hand on his heart and slid the other into his hair. Finally being able to feel his thick hair curl around her fingers made her moan again.

He broke the kiss and buried his face in her neck. Once his breathing was under control he began trailing soft, wet kisses down her neck. He moved his right hand down her side and back up again under her tank top as Sara arched into his hand encouraging him to continue.

Just as Grissom's hand made contact with the underside of her breast a sharp knock sounded at the door. The groaned simultaneously, and his head dropped to her chest. Neither of them moved as another knock came, more impatient than the last.

"Dr. Grissom? Sara Sidle?" a muffled voice came through the door.

With difficulty, partly due to reluctance and partly due to the fact that Sara wouldn't let go of his neck, Grissom peeled himself away from Sara with a faint grin. He walked to the door and opened it a crack. A uniformed officer stood posed to knock again. He dropped his hand when he saw Grissom staring at him. "Dr. Grissom? I'm Officer Bailey. I, uh, I've been sent to take you guys back to Vegas." Officer Bailey became flustered under the intensity of Grissom's stare.

Grissom sighed. "Alright. We just woke up so can you give us about an hour to shower and dress?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll wait down stairs in the lobby."

Grissom closed the door on the officer's hastily retreating figure. He turned to find Sara examining her crusty pants. She looked up at him.

"I don't even want to know what this is." She sighed. "Can I wear your boxers back to town?"

He walked over to her and slid his arms around her waist. She looked up at him in surprise. He kissed her forehead lightly. "I don't regret this, Sara. And you can keep those shorts," he laid a finger on her lips to stop her protest, "consider them a gift. Just remember that it's only polite to wear gifts such as these while in the company of the giver." Grissom pursed his lips to keep from smiling and ducked his head to steal a kiss from her.

Sara shook her head at the enigma standing before her. He was the most confusing man that she had ever met, and given the chance she would love to spend the rest of her life figuring him out. "You'll find that I have impeccable manners." she murmured just before placing a firm kiss on his neck.

She pulled away. "I'm going to go take a shower." He stopped her by tracing a finger down her cheek.

"Maybe I should shave the beard."

"No!" His eyebrows shot up in surprise at her response. "Uh. I mean, no, uh, why would you want to shave?"

Amused, he led her into the bathroom and pointed to the redness of her skin.

"Oh. I really don't mind that, Grissom. Besides it will ensure that nothing happens during work hours. Not that it would," she added quickly, "but it would be a good incentive." With that she pushed him out of the bathroom and got ready for her shower. After having showered and dressed quickly Sara emerged from the bathroom half afraid of what state she would find Grissom in.

Once Sara had disappeared into the bathroom Grissom stretched out on the bed and closed his eyes reflecting on the events of the past twenty-four hours. What he had told Sara was the truth. He did not regret a second of what had happened between them since they stepped on the train.

What he did regret was what had happened before that. More specifically the last several months. He had been trying so hard to push her away that he had never realized that he did not want her to go anywhere. Kissing her had felt so right. More right than anything he had ever experienced before. There was still fear though. A lot of it. Now that Sara had been in his arms…he couldn't go back to the way things were. He didn't want to. He would risk

everything.

The sound of the water being turned off came from the bathroom. Grissom glanced at the clock. Ten minutes. He smiled. She definitely wasn't one to waste time. His smile faded as he realized that she would want to talk about everything that had happened. Starting with the night she had asked him to dinner and ending with the moment he kissed her. He sat up and took a deep breath when she opened the door.

"I saved you a towel."

"Thanks."

Sara looked up at him noting the serious expression on his face. 'Oh god. He wants to talk about this now.' She licked her lips. She felt unprepared.

"Sara…" he began, "we should talk."

She nodded slowly. "I agree. We should talk."

He took another breath and prepared to speak but she interrupted him.

"Grissom we do have a lot to talk about, but we don't have to figure this all out right now, or even all in one conversation. Unless you're having second thoughts we have plenty of time, but not this minute because we have Officer Bailey waiting for us. So could we just table it for now?" All of this came out in a rush.

He looked at her, obviously surprised. "You don't want to talk about this right now? Are you having second thoughts?"

Sara smiled. "I'm not having second thoughts at all and no I don't want to talk about it right now. Is that okay?"

"Yeah its fine. Just unexpected." She walked to him and reached up to kiss him lightly.

"We have time."

"Since when are you patient?" he asked while threading his hands through her hair.

"Since I met you."

End


End file.
